El final para un nuevo comienzo
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [#PokeShippingWeek 2019 / Day 3] Los comienzos de Ash en su viaje como entrenador Pokémon estuvieron repletos de errores. El viaje de un aspirante a Maestro Pokémon era muy largo, casi interminable. Pero ahora que estaba con la chica que amaba, tendría una nueva aventura por vivir. Esta historia continuaría, juntos…


_**DISCLAIMERS:**__ Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, el Pokéshipping sería canon desde hace uff._

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS**__: Esta historia va dedicada al Día 3 de la Semana Pokéshipping (#PokeShippingWeek) 2019, cuya temática es "El final del Anime" (Anime Finale) Una mezcla del canon actual que incluye Sol y Luna, como de headcanons personales._

_**»** Insinuaciones de otras parejas de mi preferencia._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_"El final para un nuevo comienzo_****_"_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Los comienzos de Ash en su viaje como entrenador Pokémon estuvieron repletos de errores. Dichos errores le ayudaron a madurar, a aprender que no todo sería fácil, a que debería esforzarse para alcanzar su sueño y que sería un camino bastante largo.

En el archipiélago Naranja tuvo oportunidad de restablecer su lazo con Charizard y ganarse su respeto, gracias a tal esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo con todos sus Pokémon: consiguió ganar la Liga Naranja. Algo complicado considerando que ni siquiera contaba con un Pokémon de tipo dragón, comparado al Dragonite de Drake.

Mucho tiempo después y tras adquirir más experiencia, su segundo mayor logró fue superar el desafío de La batalla de la frontera; y por lo que supo en Sinnoh, derrotar a Brandon era toda una hazaña.

Incluso en la cúspide de su experiencia, seguía cometiendo errores y por lo tanto: le tomó mucho tiempo aprender de ellos para volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Pero en el hermoso archipiélago de Alola, y para sorpresa de muchas personas: Ash pudo alzarse con la victoria en su Liga y convertirse en su primer campeón regional.

Un combate de tres contra tres que estuvo tan desafiante como una batalla completa, donde cada uno de sus Pokémon tuvieron mérito para derrotar a los Pokémon de Gladion. Especialmente su Lycanroc; que tras un largo camino lleno de derrotas contra el de Gladion y mucho entrenamiento, pudo vencer a su "Pokémon rival" por excelencia. El estadio estalló en aplausos, sus amigos y sus otros Pokémon se alegraron mucho por él; incluso la profesora Burnett, Lusamine y muchos adultos reconocieron que fue una gran batalla.

El prof. Oak y Delia Ketchum asistieron para apoyarlo en la final; estando felices pero aplaudiendo más tranquilos (comparado a los oriundos de Alola) porque sabían que no era el único gran logro de Ash. Su madre estaba ansiosa para pulir ese trofeo, colocarlo junto al primero que le llevó a casa y verlos siempre que pensara en su retoño.

Desde ahí, pasaron tantas cosas que sería imposible contarlas, pero Ash creció como un bicampeón fuerte, valiente, amigable y bromista, pero todavía con su temperamento necio y su férreo amor por los Pokémon. Pikachu seguía prácticamente igual, lucía más pequeño en el hombro de Ash ahora que éste era adulto.

Todos los amigos que hizo a lo largo de sus viajes habían crecido, alcanzado sus respectivos objetivos y algunos hasta establecieron una relación con otras personas. May y Drew eran los más evidentes junto a Tracey y Daisy (a quienes Ash ayudó durante la ocasión en que Tracey le propuso matrimonio a la hermana mayor de Misty) seguidos de Mairin y Alain, incluso el buen Brock logró lo que parecía "imposible" y se estableció con alguien. Hasta para desconocimiento del Paletense_***(1)**_ los mismos Jessie y James prescindieron del Equipo Rocket, estableciendo una vida normal y formando una familia.

—¿Sabes, Ash? Me pregunto cuándo pasará.

—¿Qué cosa, Brock?

—Que te confieses a Misty…

Tras escuchar tal declaración de su compadre de toda la vida, Ash Ketchum casi se atragantó con la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo. Preocupado, el actual doctor Pokémon y novio de Olivia**_*(2) _**le tendió un vaso de agua, a la vez en que le daba palmadas en la espalda. Sentado en una esquina del comedor de la residencia Ketchum, Pikachu dejó de lamer la salsa de tomate de la botella y centró su atención en Ash. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que volver a arrojarle un ataque eléctrico para que dejara de atragantarse.

—¿A qué viene…_ *cofcof*_ eso tan…_ *cofcof*_ de repente? —Cuestionaba el Ketchum, tosiendo ya fuera de peligro.

El moreno se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonriendo nervioso. Brock Harrison estaba de visita en Pueblo Paleta desde hacía un par de días. Doña Delia estaba encantada porque alguien más le diera una mano en los labores del hogar; aunque desde que su hijo estuvo en Alola, aprendió a desenvolverse en muchos oficios y ayudaba a su madre siempre que estaba en casa.

—Bueno… no quería decirlo tan pronto, ¿pero qué rayos? —Suspiró antes de agregar—. Tracey me llamó el otro día… como son amigos y ahora cuñados, Misty y él ya parecen hasta hermanos. Así que supongo que por eso ella tuvo una charla privada con él _(que es la que Tracey me contó después por teléfono…)_ y le preguntó cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —Apenas el nombre de Misty salió a colación, Ash ya estaba intrigado. No dejó de comer su hamburguesa, pero ahora le daba mordiscos pequeños y lentos. Pikachu también escuchaba con atención y retomó sus lamidas a la botella de salsa.

—Verás, Ash… ni Tracey ni yo querríamos romper la confianza de Misty, pero creemos necesaria una intervención en esta ocasión —Brock pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras para decir lo siguiente—. Yo no estuve presente, pero… ¿recuerdas el incidente de los erráticos cambios climáticos? Cuando Misty, Tracey y tú viajaban por el archipiélago Naranja.

Específicamente cuando se desviaron y acabaron en la Isla Shamouti, desencadenándose los acontecimientos de Lugia y las tres aves legendarias, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres. Brock no pudo ir con la profesora Ivy, decidió quedarse en el laboratorio de la misma y encargarse de los Pokémon, con la asistencia de las otras ayudantes de la profesora.

—Sería imposible olvidarlo —Dijo Ash—. Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues… —Brock alargó la última sílaba de esa palabra, girándose hacia Pikachu con expresión cómplice.

De súbito, el pequeño Pokémon pareció recordar algo. Sí, el morenazo debía estar refiriéndose a "eso" de lo que tanto Tracey como Pikachu fueron los únicos testigos.

—Bueno… Misty habló con Tracey sobre algo que pasó en ese entonces.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Algo sobre un beso…

Y de repente, algo hizo click en la mente de Ash Ketchum.

Lo único que recordaba relacionado a un beso en las Islas Shamouti, fue aquél que Melody le plantó en su mejilla.

No fue el primer ni el último beso que recibió en su vida.

Aún rememoraba (con disgusto) los que Jessie y James le dieron en ambas mejillas; junto al adorable que recibió de su entonces Chikorita y el de "Bianca" en Alto Mare, aunque seguía desconociendo la verdad del último. Incluso el de Serena, que plantó en su mejilla y muy cerca de sus labios a pesar de su diferencia de estatura._***(3)** _Hasta la fecha, Ash seguía pensativo sobre dicho beso en Kalos, pero no por algo relacionado al mismo…

Para ser exacto, era algo más como… ¿decepción? ¿Por qué?

—¡Pikapi…!

—¿Tierra llamando a Ash? ¿Hola? —El Ketchum salió de sus pensamientos al ver una mano moverse frente a su rostro—. ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, verdad?

—L-lo siento, Brock… me distraje recordando algo.

—Bueno, Ash, ¿sabes qué? Lo repetiré e iré directo al grano esta vez.

No sonaba molesto, sino serio y muy firme. Ash asintió, sentándose mejor para verlo con más atención. Le faltaba menos que dos trozos para acabar su hamburguesa, pero la genuina intriga por saber qué ocurría con Misty le hizo olvidarla momentáneamente.

—Durante el incidente de la isla Shamouti, estuviste a punto de morir ahogado. Y lo que probablemente no recuerdes, es que Misty te salvó la vida… —Impresionado, Ash quiso decir algo, pero Brock alzó una mano para no ser interrumpido—. Y como estuviste a punto de ahogarte, antes de sacudirte el pecho y que recobraras la consciencia: Misty tuvo que aplicarte un RCP.

Ash Ketchum entreabrió sus labios, desvió su mirada hacia Pikachu y éste asintió varias veces; confirmando semejante revelación con solemnidad, y con sus ojillos brillando por inocente emoción. Una expresión muy similar a la que tuvo al ver el segundo trofeo que ganaron, pero parecía que esta vez era completamente seguro de lo que sucedía. Inconscientemente, el entrenador se llevó unos dedos a su boca y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fugaz rosa.

¿Misty lo había… besado? ¿¡Misty!?

Ahora ni siquiera se acordó de su hamburguesa, en lo más mínimo.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

En el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, Misty Waterflower alimentaba a todos los Pokémon del acuario, tanto suyos como del gimnasio mismo. Entre ellos Dewgong, su actual Seadra, su recién evolucionado Seaking, Corsola y Politoed. Mientras todos ellos comían, Misty usaba un pañuelo para limpiar el cuerpo de su Staryu, recién habiendo terminado de limpiar el de Starmie.

—Muy bien, chicos. Ese combate fue de maravilla —Se refería al desafío aceptado para con un entrenador que, ilusamente, pensó que podría derrotarla fácilmente llevando Pokémon de tipo hierba—. Lástima que no todos los retadores sean buenos perdedores…

—¡Ma-Ma, Rill! —Exclamaba una vocecita animada a un lado suyo, proveniente del Pokémon más unido a ella desde que salió del huevo.

—¿Qué sucede, Marill? —Preguntó Misty, acabando de limpiar la gema de Staryu y guardando el pañuelo en una cubeta. Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver a su roedora acuática dando saltitos sobre su cola de burbuja. Emocionada por ver como Caserin y Luverin (los Luvdisc de Misty y su hermana Daisy respectivamente) se daban un beso de piquito dentro del enorme acuario de cristal.

Politoed había acabado de comer y al percatarse de ello, empezó a aplaudir también. Misty alzó una ceja y sacudió su cabeza, pensando_: «Parecen unos niños»_ y centrando su atención en el par de Pokémon con forma de corazón. Ya hacía bastante que se habían establecido como pareja, besos como esos eran bastante normales. La pelirroja suspiró al recordar su charla con su cuñado, Tracey Sketchit, en la que precisamente un beso fue el detonante de todo. Podía oír su voz en su mente preguntándole lo mismo que en esa ocasión…

_«¿Por qué no se lo dices, Misty?»_

_«Es complicado, Tracey»_ respondió ella. _«Tengo mis razones para no decirle»_

Y la verdad era que Misty estaba molesta.

No con Ash, ni con nadie, sino con las circunstancias de la situación.

Para cuando Lugia había caído al agua con Ash y Pikachu en su lomo, ella no dudó ni un instante en tirarse con una cuerda atada a la cintura, nadó en olas agitadas hasta que sacó al Ketchum y al ratón eléctrico de ese peligro. Una vez en tierra y como Ash no respiraba, Misty tampoco lo pensó dos veces y le aplicó un RCP desesperada porque recuperara la consciencia. No quería que su presencia desapareciera de su vida. Todo fue mejor desde que él abrió los ojos, y por la adrenalina del momento ni siquiera pensó en lo que implicó ese incidente.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde entonces, y parecía que ella lo hubiera olvidado, pero no era así. Durante una noche en que le costó conciliar el sueño, su subconsciente le hizo recordar aquél momento por alguna razón.

Y eso era lo que molestaba a Misty.

El hecho de que su primer beso ocurrió por una situación de vida o muerte, aunque no dudaría en repetirlo de ser necesario.

A pesar de su apariencia marimacha, Misty siempre fue una chica romántica y era entendible que se sintiera frustrada por algo así. Había salvado la vida de Ash y eso era lo más importante, pero le frustraba que los otros besos que presenció él recibió: lo hizo estando consciente y con pleno conocimiento de quienes lo besaron. Melody, Jessie y James, incluso Pokémon como Chikorita y Latias; pues a diferencia de Ash, Misty sí sospechaba que se trataba de la guardiana de Alto Mare transformada en Bianca.

En todos y cada uno de aquellos besos, el joven entrenador había dado reacciones variadas. Una sonrisa de idiota por Melody (muy similar a cuando vio la foto de Giselle, pero sin el rubor) y hasta preguntando por ella en la fiesta de Isla Shamouti._***(4)** _

Por el de Chikorita fue una leve sorpresa seguida de una sonrisa, habría sido imposible no sonreír por lo tierno del momento.

El de James y Jessie resultó en un sobresalto considerable por lo repentino que fue, el hecho de que estuvieran disfrazados le impidió saber sus identidades; pero cuando las revelaron, Ash evidenció clarísimo asco.

Por el de la "presunta Bianca" reflejó una estupefacción muy lógica. En su inocencia, no habría distinguido si se trataba de ella o de Latias, pues el dibujo de regalo que le dio aumentaría sus dudas.

En general, no habían sido reacciones relativamente negativas, pero todos y cada uno de esos besos fueron en alguna mejilla.

¿Cuál sería la reacción de Ash Ketchum si supiera que su primer beso, en los labios y a pesar de las circunstancias… se lo había dado Misty?

No podía adivinarlo. No había manera de saberlo. ¿Se sorprendería? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Le disgustaría? Por una mezcla de vergüenza e incertidumbre de que pudiera pasar, Misty nunca se lo reveló… pero muy en el fondo, una parte de ella moría de curiosidad y deseaba que se enterara.

Misty soltó un pesado suspiro. Habiéndose asegurado de que todos los Pokémon comieron, se alejó caminando y acabó sentada en el trampolín que quedaba sobre el acuario. Marill la había acompañado y estaba sentada sobre su regazo, mirándola curiosa y un poco preocupada. Misty sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Recordaba que había estado así con Togepi hace muchos años.

Pero la calma de aquél instante se vio rota cuando, repentinamente, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de un portazo. ¿Sería otro retador? Tal posibilidad se vio descartada cuando una voz familiar exclamó:

—¡MISTY! ¿¡ESTÁS AQUÍ…!?

La aludida pestañeó sorprendida, poniéndose de pie sobre el trampolín y con Marill en brazos.

—¿¡Ash!?

Él alzó la mirada y lucía aliviado de que estuviese ahí, pero daba la sensación de que también estaba muy agitado. A pesar de que se olvidó por completo de la hamburguesa, sacó a Charizard de su Pokébola y llegó volando sobre su lomo, la adrenalina agitaba su pecho como si hubiese corrido desde Pueblo Paleta hasta Ciudad Celeste. Por las prisas del Ketchum: Pikachu casi se había quedado con Brock y apenas alcanzó a sujetarse de una pierna de Ash, antes de que emprendiera vuelo sobre el Pokémon de fuego.

Tras unos segundos, el pequeño roedor eléctrico entró corriendo en cuatro patas al gimnasio. Charizard no estaba, Ash lo regresó a su Pokébola apenas pisó tierra y luego corrió hasta su actual ubicación. Aunque muy sorprendido, Pikachu no lo culpaba por su despiste.

—¿Qué sucede, Ash? —Preguntó Misty preocupada, bajando del trampolín por las escaleras y con Marill sobre su hombro—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

Lo vio ponerse tenso y por unos instantes, dio la sensación de que se puso rojo. Pero cuando Pikachu saltó sobre su hombro y dicho rubor desapareció, Misty supuso que se lo imaginó. Una vez ella bajó y se paró frente a él, Ash respiró hondo antes de abrir la boca.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Eh…?

—Sobre el… —Nuevamente Ash se sonrojó, y esta vez Misty pudo verlo claramente—. Sobre el beso…

—¿Cuál beso? —Preguntó ella, casi con inocencia. Ash mostró una cara de frustración por no darse a entender, todavía tenía la mente agitada y casi mordía su lengua al hablar.

—Hace años, en las islas Shamouti… cuando me sacaste del agua.

A la pelirroja le tomó unos cuantos segundos procesar lo que decía. Otros segundos en entender sin necesidad de detalles que se refería a ese beso, SU beso. Ahora fueron sus mejillas las que brillaron por la sangre acumulada.

Marill la observó curiosa y luego a Ash, preguntándose internamente qué pasaría para ese silencio tan extraño. Pikachu la miró y haciéndole señas con su cola, la instó a que los dejaran solos por un rato. El par de roedores saltaron de los hombros de sus entrenadores, alejándose caminando a cualquier lado. El resto de los Pokémon del acuario se sumergieron en el agua, sabiendo leer bien aquél ambiente. Politoed no fue la excepción y decidió seguir a los ratones para jugar.

Internamente aliviado de la privacidad concedida, Ash se metió las manos en los bolsillos y Misty suspiró, invitándolo a hablar sentados en una de las gradas a cada lado del gimnasio. Se ubicaron en la más alta sin razón aparente, desde la que podían ver perfectamente a los Pokémon del acuario por lo cristalina que era el agua. Ash mantenía sus puños sobre sus rodillas, Misty tenía sus piernas juntas con sus manos sobre las mismas. Ella lo miró de reojo y él pareció percibirlo, dándose vuelta para verla y ella también pasó a observarlo directamente. Pero las mejillas de Misty se ruborizaron y simplemente apartó la mirada.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca pude hacerlo apropiadamente… —Ash rompió el silencio—. Gracias, Misty…

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Pues primero que nada, por salvarme la vida —Ash sonrió torpemente, sintiéndose raro por hacerlo luego de tantos años, más valía tarde que nunca—. De una u otra forma, estabas a mi lado y me apoyabas siempre que me metía en problemas, incluso en momentos cruciales donde mi vida peligró. Tal vez nunca lo expresé abiertamente, pero de verdad estaba agradecido por todo eso.

Misty no supo qué contestar, optó por guardar silencio y dejarlo continuar.

Ash se empezó a rascar una mejilla. Era complicado dejar las cosas clara, nunca fue alguien explícito con sus sentimientos. Pero al fin entendía por qué se decepcionó del "beso" de Serena; deseaba que hubiese sido Misty quien le diera su primer beso, o lo más aproximado. Ahora, esa espinita en su pecho fue remplazada por una mezcla de indignación y júbilo. Por más que le conmovía saber que ella llegó tan lejos para mantenerlo vivo, ¿su primer beso con la chica que quería, y no había estado consciente?

—Sé que siempre fuiste una chica romántica… —Por más que de pequeño metía la pata al "poner en duda su feminidad", como aquella vez en las playas de Portavista—. Imagino que fue… desagradable que se desperdiciara así algo como tu primer beso.

—Yo… honestamente, no pensé en eso al momento por razones que entenderás, pero mentiría si dijera que no me sentí decepcionada —Misty lo notó fruncir sus labios, pero no protestó ni la interrumpió. A lo que ella agregó con lentitud y casi en un murmullo—. Pero no fue desagradable al tratarse de tí…

Ash abrió sus ojos y ella se tapó el rostro con sus manos, aclaró que lo repetiría siempre que fuera necesario. El Ketchum sonrió ante su sinceridad y vergüenza, pensándolo adorable. Desvió su mirada hacia el acuario y dos Pokémon capturaron poderosamente su atención; un par de Luvdisc dándose un beso de piquito.

—Lo normal hubiera sido una confesión y (de ser correspondido) que pasáramos a besarnos, pero ya no hay nada que hacerse.

Misty se destapó y sonrió resignada. Ash entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a verla con una expresión determinada.

—¿Quisieras corregirlo, Misty?

—¿Qué? —La pelirroja no cayó en cuenta de la cercanía del azabache, todavía sentado pero inclinado mucho más cerca de ella—. ¿A-Ash…?

—El beso… ¿quisieras repetirlo como se debe? —Ahora sonaba muy firme, su voz no temblaba. Sus mejillas no brillaban en rosa, pero las de ella sí—. Me gustas, Misty. Desde que éramos pequeños… nunca lo hubiera admitido antes, pero ahora estoy más que seguro. Por eso… quisiera corregir tu primer beso, nuestro primer beso.

Misty tenía ganas de correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Su corazón latía tan rápido como un Rapidash galopante, y sus ojos empezaron a arderle ligeramente. Ash suavizó su semblante sonriendo, llevando sus manos al rostro ajeno para limpiar el brote de lágrimas que se asomaban. No quería que esos bellos ojos del color del mar se vieran opacados.

—¿Es un no? —Misty simplemente cerró sus ojos, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces… está bien? —La vio asentir una sola vez, así que acarició sus mejillas lo más delicadamente que pudo—. Misty, me gustas.

Al repetir esa frase, su respiración chocó sobre su rostro y ella tembló ligeramente. Ash tragó grueso, se inclinó hasta acortar los pocos centímetros que los separaban, y junto sus labios de forma algo torpe pero no brusca. Parecía tan nervioso como Misty, más procuraba mantener la compostura. No quería cerrar los ojos, deseaba apreciar lo que estaba pasando, que era real lo que estaban experimentando. Ambos siendo conscientes de todo, muy cerca uno del otro.

Sin embargo, Ash no pudo evitarlo y casi como un instinto, sus párpados bajaron lentamente y llevó sus manos hacia la cintura ajena. Estuvieron así hasta que Misty retrocedió lentamente, pero a juzgar por como lo sujetó de una mano, no lo hizo como un rechazo. Sus amables ojos de tono marrón oscuro eran lo único que podía ver.

—Lo siento, ¿lo hice mal? —Fue inevitable para él preguntar aquello, temeroso de haber cometido un error. Misty sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, Ash, me gustó —Lo sintió relajarse por el tacto de sus manos, aumentando un poco la presión aún así—. ¿A tí te gustó?

—Hmmm… no sabría decirlo.

Tomada por la guardia baja, Misty se sintió acorralada suavemente en las gradas y Ash se colocó sobre ella, procurando no aplastarla con su cuerpo. Ahora era más alto y más grande que ella.

—¡O-oye! ¿Qué c-crees que estás haciendo?

—Tú ya me besaste dos veces, y en ambas estuviste consciente. Pero no fue lo mismo en mi caso, ¿o sí? —La sonrisa de Ash se ensanchó, pegando su nariz a la de ella y sacándole otro rubor por la timidez—. Yo estaba inconsciente, Mist, así que no es justo. Lo más sensato es que me beses otra vez para que estemos parejos.

—¿P-pero qué tiene que ver que me recuestes así?

—Imagino que yo estaría recostado cuando me diste el RCP, así que…

_«¡Aaaaah, Tracey! ¡Voy a matarte por bocón!» _chilló avergonzada en su mente, sintiendo como él volvía a besarla. Todavía sin despegar la vista de ella, casi parecía que sonreía contra sus labios. Pero al llevar en acto reflejo sus manos a su pecho, ella comprobó que el corazón de Ash latía muy deprisa, incluso más que el suyo. Misty decidió dejarse llevar y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos para que fuera "una recreación más pareja" para el primer beso que le dio.

La falta de aire no les permitió mantenerlo por demasiado tiempo, Ash la sintió acariciarle la nuca y le agradó la sensación.

—¿Así que… ahora somos novios? —Misty infló una mejilla y juntó su frente con la de él, casi como reprendiéndolo.

—¿Actúas galante y después preguntas eso?

—S-sólo quería asegurarme, ¿sí? —Confesó sus sentimientos y corrigió el beso, pero su lado inocente volvió a surgir ante esa redundante duda. Misty negó con la cabeza pero sonrió, Ash era así de impredecible después de todo.

—Claro que sí, Ash.

—Creo que algunas personas estarán muy complacidas —Misty enarcó una ceja y pensó en su cuñado, Ash le aclaró que Brock compartía parte del chisme—. Pero lo hicieron por nuestro bien.

—En eso tienes razón —Ella suspiró resignada y un poquito resentida—. Pikachu también estará muy feliz.

—Y no te olvides de mi mamá.

Ella probablemente estaría más feliz que los dos chicos juntos. Adoraba a Misty casi tanto como Pikachu. No por nada fueron los que saltaron a abrazar a Misty cuando se les dio la noticia; primero el Pokémon y después la matriarca Ketchum. La Marill de Misty también se emocionó mucho, corriendo en círculos alrededor de Ash.

Dejando el gimnasio por algunas horas, la nueva pareja se dirigió hacia Pueblo Paleta en lomos de Charizard. Todavía en la residencia Ketchum, Brock se alegró por el anuncio. Pero se escabulló a la cocina, excusándose con que ayudaría a "Mimey" con la cena de esa noche; todo por la mirada de «¡Chismoso!» que su amiga pelirroja le dedicó.

El viaje de un aspirante a Maestro Pokémon era muy largo, casi interminable.

Pero ahora que estaba con la chica que amaba, tendría una nueva aventura por vivir.

_Esta historia continuaría, juntos…_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Notas de autora:_**

_***(1)** Nada confirmado en el anime, pero aparentemente en las traducciones de Let's go Pikachu/Eevee, el gentilicio de los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta es "Paletense"._

**_._**

_***(2)** Mi pareja favorita para Brock es Olivia de Alola, lo siento, Brock/Lucy fans xD también adoro el Handymanshipping, el Contestshipping y el Marissonshipping._

**.**

_***(3)** Nada contra los Amourshippers ni su pareja. Tampoco porque sea una pareja contraria a la mía, pero FRANCAMENTE... ¿tengo que irme por un comentario del director aunque LA ESCENA no tenga lógica a sus palabras? Serena es más alta que Ash, de haberlo besado en los labios y JUSTO en los labios: habría tenido que inclinarse en lugar de ponerse de puntillas. Y la escalera mecánica sólo empeora todo, haciéndolo más inverosímil. Lo más lógico habría sido que lo besara en la frente, pero la gorra de Ash hasta ESO lo descarta. Si el beso hubiera sido en TODO menos en una escalera eléctrica, y Serena se hubiera inclinado: no pondría dudas en que haya sido en los labios porque AHÍ la situación SÍ tendría muchísimo sentido._

_**» **Por lo que para evitarme pedos, traté de acomodar en beso en una posición lo más "balanceada" posible entre la opción de tocar sus labios y cualquier otra parte del rostro. Lo que es cierto, es que Misty en la película de Lugia fue la primera en tocar los labios de Ash; Takeshi Shudo lo confirma, y por más que la escena fue "retirada", su contexto siguió intacto. ¿Acaso creen que alguien ahogado sobreviviría sólo si le sacuden el pecho? Antes de eso, Misty le dio un DEBIÓ darle un RCP._

**_._**

_***(4)** Lo de Ash preguntando por Melody sólo se ve en la versión japonesa, su diálogo en el doblaje fue modificado. Pero el interés de nuestro querido entrenador por la muchacha que le besó la mejilla, y le sacó la sonrisa de idiota, es positivo porque entonces seguía conservando su capacidad de ENTENDER el romance._


End file.
